This invention relates to a training and/or gaming apparatus. This invention also provides a method of training a group of individuals to communicate and cooperate with one another.
A challenge that many individuals can face in today""s workforce is the ability to communicate and cooperate with other individuals in the same organization or outside of the organization. One method employed to improve communication and cooperation between individuals is the use of experiential learning concepts.
Experiential programs place individuals in environments designed to reflect situations found in, for example, the workplace. The decisions the individuals make during the experience determine the outcome. During debriefing, the individuals"" experiences are linked to their real-world situations.
This invention relates to an apparatus that can provide a group of individuals with an experiential exercise. The exercise can be designed to, for example, but not limited to, aid individuals in forming teams, improving team performance, communication, and planning and implementing projects.
The apparatus of the invention is suitable for use in training exercises, such as experiential exercises, or for gaming. The apparatus can comprise a source of fluid flow and a channel formation, or a network of enclosed channels having at least two branches, connected to the source of fluid flow at at least two regions of the channel formation. The source of fluid flow can be a vacuum suction provided from, for example, a single vacuum source. The fluid flow can be airflow.
The channel formation is adapted to receive at least one projectile therein, and the projectile is displaceable within the channel formation as a result of the fluid flow. The projectile can be, for example, a ball.
A gate is located at each region and is movable between an open position and a closed position. When the gate is in the closed position it at least partially obstructs the fluid flow with the channel formation in that region. Further, at least one fluid flow regulator is provided in the channel formation to adjust the fluid flow in the channel formation.
The fluid flow regulator can be provided in the wall of the channel formation adjacent each of the gates. In particular, the gate can be positioned between the fluid flow regulator and the source of fluid flow.
The fluid flow regulator can be a closeable aperture provided in a wall of the channel formation to open the channel formation to the surrounding environment. For the embodiment disclosed, where fluid flow is airflow as a result of vacuum suction, the surrounding environment is the atmosphere and the opening in the channel formation allows air to enter the channel formation in response to the vacuum suction.
A stop can also be provided within the channel formation to prevent the projectile from passing through the gate. The stop can be provided within the channel formation between the gate and the closable aperture.
The source of fluid flow can be connected to the channel formation through a second channel formation. In particular, each region is a junction between the channel formation and the second channel formation. Moreover, the second channel formation can be connected to each region to form a continuous loop. Further, the channel formation of the apparatus can comprise a plurality of channel formations that are all in fluid communication with each other at one end and which terminate at an opposed end at the junctions with the second channel formation.
The channel formation of the apparatus can be translucent or transparent so that the projectile can be seen as it moves within the channel formation as a result of the fluid flow.
The apparatus of this invention also provides for a method of experiential training of a plurality of individuals. The method comprises providing a group of individuals with a challenge involving moving the projectile within the channel formation between the regions, having each individual assigned to a gate of the apparatus and at least one individual to the fluid flow regulator of the apparatus to control the movement of the projectile within the channel formation according to the challenge, and evaluating the performance of the group of individuals after the completion of the challenge. During this debriefing, the individuals"" experiences can be linked to their real-world situations.